


小鸟老师的丰富夜生活

by caradhras



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是给竹碳太太的KT文~<br/>长大后的Kon第一次遇见小时候的幼稚园老师的文！为肉而肉，没有逻辑，认真你就输了。全部胡编乱造。PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	小鸟老师的丰富夜生活

小鸟老师的丰富夜生活

外公xTim暗示，大学生Konx成熟Tim注意……就是一辆车  
背景可参考竹碳太太的小鸟老师条漫

 

夜晚的哥谭在各色霓虹灯的映照下闪烁着暧昧妖冶的光芒，街道一点没有随着深夜来临而安静下来，反而越发的热闹。在这这灯红酒绿，欲望横流的夜晚，整座城市就像是一封公开的性爱邀请函，人数不限，花样不限。  
提姆百无聊赖的走进约定好的酒吧，等待着他的对象。这个酒吧里挤满了年轻人，背景音乐高亢而富有节奏感。舞池里挤满了紧贴在一起的男男女女，年轻鲜活的肉体肆意的挥洒着他们的活力与欲望，如世界末日一样狂欢着。提姆点了一杯杜松子和柠檬配成的鸡尾酒，坐在吧台边一个比较安静的角落里等着约他的人。这可是对方第一次约他在这种嘈杂的地方见面。这里对提姆来说十分熟悉，毕竟这也是他以前经常光顾的猎艳场所。自从和那个男人在一起之后就很少来了。  
约他的人是雷奥古，一个年长他很多的男人。他们平日里见面基本都是在对方的私人住宅或者是市中心酒店的顶层套房里。像这样偶尔换换口味也不错。  
提姆穿着一件黑色的贴身V领T恤和普通的紧身牛仔裤，姣好的肉体在这堆柔软的衣料背后散发着若有若无的邀请。他看了看表，已经过了和对方约定的时间十五分钟。雷奥古可从不迟到。提姆皱皱眉头，伸了个懒腰，不小心撞到了身后的人，他微微转头，调皮的眨眨眼睛道歉，眼神魅惑又慵懒，看的对方说话直打结巴。提姆看着这个无辜的路人，发现对方是个肌肉结实的年轻人，有一双清澈的蓝眼睛。看起来像是个大学生？提姆笑笑，有些恶劣的想，既然雷奥古放他鸽子，那他也没义务一晚上都浪费在这里枯坐着。眼前这个学生摸样的大男孩看着就不错，不如就找他好了。及时行乐嘛。  
于是提姆转过身对着这个路人，偏过头问他：“你还在念大学吧？”  
“呃……”男孩脸红了，他很庆幸此刻酒吧里昏暗的灯光帮他遮住了脸上的颜色。“不是，我已经二十一了……”  
“撒谎。”提姆笑了起来，毫不留情的戳穿了对方的谎言。“放心，我不会向酒吧举报你偷喝酒的。”说完对着他露出一个笑容，站起来的时候装作不经意的用手臂擦过对方的胯下和大腿。  
那人明显被提姆迷住了，痴痴地瞪着他的脸，眼睁睁的看着他越靠越近。直到提姆的呼吸打在他脸上，他才反应过来，立刻收回目光，却又忍不住不时飘向提姆带笑的眼角，不自然的道歉：“抱歉！”  
“你在抱什么歉？”提姆咯咯笑着，一只手臂搭上了对方的肩，接着手掌顺着大男孩的背向下滑动，最后停在腰的位置上不轻不重的捏了一把。嗯，肌肉很匀称，应该会是个不错的对象。  
“呃……我……我……”对方结结巴巴的说不出话来，显然不知如何应对这一场面。提姆不以为意，双手勾上对方的脖子，在他嘴角边轻声说：“告诉我，你在紧张什么？”  
“我没紧张！”男孩贪婪的呼吸着提姆皮肤上的气息，感受到对方温热的身体慢慢的缠了上来。他绝望的发现自己的胯下硬了起来，而眼前这个好看的男人不可能感觉不到。他觉得自己全身的血液都烧了起来。  
提姆露出一个奸计得逞的笑容，拉着他的猎物穿过人群，走进酒吧深处较为僻静的地方。提姆轻车路熟的打开一个杂物间的门，没想到对方早就忍不住一把将提姆按在门背后亲吻起来。提姆被对方的生涩的吻技弄的痒呼呼的，忍不住在接吻的间隙笑出声来。男孩一点也不在意，继续啃咬提姆的嘴唇，脸颊，脖子，最后含入他的耳垂，并且满意的听到提姆发出一声呻吟。男孩的双手也没闲着，贪婪的在提姆身上肆意抚摸，毫无章法，但是提姆却很享受。  
“哈哈哈……”在男孩钻进他的衣服咬上他的乳头的时候，提姆终于忍不住笑了出来。男孩的头发蹭的他有些痒。对方一脸难为情的停下了动作，抬起头来用充满情欲的蓝眼睛尴尬的看着他。“别停……”提姆有些好笑的看着眼前的大男孩，“我来教你。”  
对方像是被鼓励了一般，低下头来吻住提姆的嘴唇，然后将他的T恤脱下来，提姆也把自己的裤子退了下来，伸手抚上对方的胯下饱胀的情欲。手里的东西已经硬的不行了。提姆灵活的手指有技巧的抚弄着对方的情欲，男孩发出一声声压抑的呻吟。对方的手也学着提姆的动作开始套弄胯下，另提姆意想不到的是对方的手指居然如此灵活，薄茧抚摸过他细嫩的皮肤，引起一阵阵快感。  
“呼……”提姆喘着粗气，看着对方沉沦于情欲的表情感到巨大的满足。可他觉得光靠对方的手指还不够，还想要更多。  
于是提姆暂时停下了手上的动作，也制止了对方。本来闭上眼睛准备享受即将到来的高潮的大男孩突然睁开了眼，一副不可置信的表情望着他，像是被主人抛弃的宠物狗：“怎么……？”  
“等我一下……”提姆看着对方蓝色的眼睛，尽然有些不忍心。提姆哆哆嗦嗦的手指从自己仍在地上的包里掏出一管润滑液，颤抖的倒了一大摊在手里，然后当着大男孩的面将手伸到自己的身后，摸索到入口之后缓慢的插入一根手指。“唔……”不管做过多少次，异物的入侵感仍然不是适应，就算那根手指是自己的。他的表情有些难耐，看了一眼面前的人，对方很明显呆住了，似乎被眼前的景象震撼到忘记呼吸。  
“很快……就好……”提姆安慰他，又加入一根手指开始给自己扩张，一张一合的嘴唇里不断发出颤抖破碎的呼吸。男孩这才触电一般的反应过来，忍不住抚上自己和提姆都涨得发疼的胯下开始撸动。提姆几乎快站不住了，他的背贴在墙上，双膝微微弯曲，手指还在身后出入，色情又淫靡的水声充斥着男孩的耳膜。  
这幅情景看的男孩快要疯狂。最终他终于按耐不住，架起提姆的一条腿，急切的抓住自己的欲望就捅了进去。兴奋感瞬间冲向他的大脑。提姆急忙撤出手指，发出一声小小的惊呼，已经湿热柔软的后穴有些艰难的容纳下男孩的分身，提姆急忙引导他。“慢点……嗯……”  
在终于容纳进入之后，两人都呼出一口气，提姆靠在墙上，双臂攀上男孩宽阔的肩膀，前胸跟他紧贴在一起。他在男孩耳边挑逗的说：“第一次做的挺不错的……”  
男孩的耳朵一下子开始发烫，他没回答，只是紧紧的抓住提姆的臀瓣，有些急不可耐开始向上顶，提姆被这小小的动作惊得呼出声来。男孩的一只手臂架好提姆的一条长腿，另一只手掰开提姆的一边臀瓣，就着这个姿势从提姆的身体里退出来一点又插进去。提姆只是紧紧的抱着他的肩膀，兴奋的在他的肩窝喘息。接着他的动作越来越大，越来越粗暴，反复而快速的在提姆的甬道里碾磨，前液和润滑液被带出来不少，弄得提姆的屁股和大腿根部湿滑不已。提姆此时顾不上其他，早已不知道什么时候射过一次，嘴里不断的发出放荡的尖叫和哭喊，腰身配合着男孩的抽插速度扭动，兴奋地沉沦在这场性事中。最后男孩忍不住射在了提姆的体内，将分身拔出来的时候提姆一下子就站不住了，瘫坐在地上。他的双腿大张，整个人还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，穴口也尚未合拢，从里面流出一股白浊。男孩也摊在提姆的怀里，脑袋枕在他颈边喘着粗气，满脸通红的看着提姆微微开合的后穴和还在往外流淌的，属于自己的东西……他觉得胯下又开始抬头……

最后两人又做了两次，男孩抱着提米躺在地上，在他耳边喃喃的说：“我的天……你简直棒极了……我叫康纳……你呢……”  
“提姆……”他迷迷糊糊的回应着，很快陷入了睡眠。彻底睡着之前模糊的想着，这个叫康纳的大男孩真是性感透了……

END


End file.
